When manufacturing image sensor modules used as camera modules for cell phones and smart phones, there is used a one-component adhesive agent which is thermoset at a relatively low temperature, specifically at approximately 80° C. When manufacturing electronic components such as semiconductor elements, integrated circuits, large-scale integrated circuits, transistors, thyristors, diodes, and capacitors, there is also preferably used a one-component adhesive agent which is thermoset at approximately 80° C. As a one-component adhesive agent which can be cured at low temperature and satisfies these requirements, there is known a thiol adhesive agent containing as essential components an epoxy resin, a polythiol compound, and a curing accelerator (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Also, a one-component adhesive agent to be used during the manufacture of image sensor modules or electronic components is required to have moisture resistance. Accordingly, this one-component adhesive agent is required to be excellent in PCT (pressure cooker test) resistance.
A known thiol adhesive agent can be thermoset at a temperature of approximately 80° C. However, it became clear that this thiol adhesive agent is insufficient in PCT resistance.
Also, the one-component adhesive agent to be used during the manufacture of image sensor modules or electronic components desirably has a long pot life.